We plan a slight shift in emphasis in our researches for the coming year, with major efforts directed toward production of nonanaclitic depression and allied disorders, as well as further development of techniques for rehabilitation. Studies designed to produce psychopathological disorders will focus more upon adolescent and adult depressions rather than upon infant or anaclitic depressions. Also, alternative techniques for psychopathology production such as fear presentation and temperature manipulation will be further explored. Researches involving the biochemical aspects of monkey psychopathology will be continued, with special emphasis directed toward uncovering behavioral and biochemical links and parallels in the disorders examined. Finally, several major researches involving rehabilitation of depressed subjects will be initiated this coming year. Specific attention will be given to combinations and interactions of behavioral and biochemical therapies, as data regarding each of the approaches are accumulated.